i want to meet you
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku ingin … bertemu denganmu, barang sejenak saja. Menatap matamu, menggenggam tanganmu, memeluk bahumu. Aku ingin ... menyeka air matamu ... #Crackpairingcelebration


Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku ingin … bertemu denganmu, barang sejenak saja. Menatap matamu, menggenggam tanganmu, memeluk bahumu. Aku ingin ... menyeka air matamu.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Semi-BL, OOC (maybe), Canon, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Diikutkan pada event 'Crack Pairing Celebration'

.

…*…

.

"Sphintus? Apa yang kau …"

Kutempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirku, sebagai ganti memintanya untuk diam. Dengan jari yang sama aku menunjuk gadis mungil di sampingmu yang masih terlelap. Kau mengangguk mengerti. Jangan sampai membuatnya terbangun.

Kau bangun dari ranjangmu, menyambar seragam penyihir yang tergantung dan melapisi pakaianmu. Kugandeng tanganmu dan mengajakmu keluar dari rumah mungil yang kau tempati. Begitu tanah menggantikan lantai batu yang kita pijak, kau kembali angkat bicara.

"Ada apa?" tuntutmu.

"Tidak ada." Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada langit malam. Sedikit mendung kali ini. "Hanya saja, aku merasa kau baru saja menangis."

Kau segera mengangkat lenganmu, mengusap matamu yang memang memerah—tanda jika tebakanku memang benar. Kau palingkan kepalamu, memandang tanah dan menghindari tatapanku. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Benarkah?"

"Berisik! Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Kubengkap mulutmu cepat. Dapat kurasakan bibirmu masih bergerak-gerak di telapak tanganku. Dengan tangan yang bebas, aku menunjuk jendela kamar, tempat gadis kecil kesayanganmu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Kau masih menutup mulutmu bahkan setelah tanganku tersingkir. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Ke mana?" tanyamu, namun turut mengikuti langkahku. "Ini sudah larut, lagipula tidak ada tempat yang bisa kita datangi jika malam. Semua orang pasti sudah tertidur di ranjangnya masing-masing."

Aku berhenti dan memandangmu. "Itukah dunia yang kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengenal dunia ya?" gumamku pelan. Kembali menggandeng tanganmu. Dengan mantra yang kurapal dalam hati, aku mengendalikan gravitasi, membawa tubuh kita berdua melayang di langit malam. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu melihat dunia malam yang tak kau kenal itu."

.

…*…

.

"Sphintus! Coba kau lihat itu! Bintang-bintang itu terlihat sangat besar bukan?! Uwaaaaaa! Jumlahlah banyak sekali ada satu, dua, tiga …"

"Seribu satu malam pun kau tak akan selesai menghitungnya, bodoh!" kataku. Berbaring di sampingmu yang masih tampak antusias. Sudah kukira, atap bangunan tertinggi Magnostadt akan membuatmu senang. Ketidak tahuanmu tentang dunia memang menjadi suatu tanda tanya bagiku sendiri, namun melihatnya tetap menjadi sebuah kesenangan untukku. Yang artinya, aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengajarimu. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghitung bintang."

Kau menoleh, duduk di sampingku dengan tubuh yang merapat. Mungkin kau kedinginan. "Kupikir malam adalah saat yang mengerikan. Saat di mana kau tak bisa melihat apapun. Saat di mana bayang-bayang akan menjamahmu dan menarikmu dalam kegelapan."

"Namun malam memiliki sisi indahnya sendiri." Aku bangkit duduk. Menyesuaikan jariku dengan sudut pandangmu, menunjuk hamparan atap-atap rumah warga yang gelap dengan jalan yang bersinar keemasan tertimpa cahaya. Indah, bagai berlian. "Tidakkah itu cantik?"

Kau terdiam. Suaramu terdengar dipenuhi kekaguman saat kau kembali bicara, "Sangat cantik …"

Kita terdiam. Memandang jalan-jalan kota yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Tertawa sambil menggandeng tangan pasangannya, menikmati panorama kota tatkala bulan berkuasa. Hening, hanya tawa dari kejauhan saja yang menjadi pengisi di antara kita.

"Titus, katakan. Mengapa kau menangis?" bisikku.

"Aku tidak menangis!" kau kembali membantah. Namun lenganmu tetap terangkat untuk mengusap matamu—yang sesungguhnya kering. Hei, tahukah kau jika tubuhmu itu lebih jujur dari mulutmu?

"Kau menangis," tegasku. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya, menariknya mendekat. "Bukan hanya matamu yang menangis. Hatimu pun juga. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, kiranya apa yang kau tangisi?"

Kau mendengus pelan. Namun tidak melepaskan rangkulanku. Justru sebaliknya, kau semakin merapatkan tubuhmu. Ah, sudah kuduga seragammu itu terlalu terbuka, tak akan dapat mengusir udara dingin malam hari. Seharusnya kau memang mencari cara untuk menutupi kaki putihmu itu. "Katakan padaku lebih dulu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika nanti aku mati?"

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu."

Aku diam, memikirkan jawaban yang kiranya kau inginkan. Namun aku tak mendapatkannya. "Aku pasti akan menangisimu. Aku pasti akan memeluk jasadmu dan menggoncang tubuhmu, berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika itu hanyalah salah satu dari tipu daya tak lucumu. Atau mungkin salah satu trik sihir baru yang kau kuasai."

"Hanya itu?" tanyamu lagi.

"Kurasa aku juga akan terus mengejar bayanganmu. Aku akan mengasuh Marga—sembari membayangkan kau ada di sisiku saat melakukannya. Aku akan mengenalkannya pada dunia—hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Aku akan melakukan segala yang ingin kau lakukan di dunia ini. Aku akan terus mencarimu."

Kau mendengus. Menyandarkan kepalamu pada pundakku. Di kulit yang terbuka, aku dapat merasakan hangat air yang jatuh menetes, kemudian mendingin. Kau menangis—lagi. "Itu pencarian yang sia-sia. Aku sudah mati."

"Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Bodoh."

Ujung seragamku kau pegang erat, dapat kurasakan getaran kecil yang berasal dari sana. Kuusap rambutmu, berusaha untuk menghentikan isakmu. "Mengapa kau menangis, Titus?"

Kau menggeleng pelan, menjadikan pundakku sebagai tempat untuk menuangkan perasaan. Tak apa. Aku bisa menerimanya. Jangankan air mata, ingusmu pun tak akan aku pedulikan untuk saat ini. Hanya saat ini. Hanya menangis dan menangis. Membisikkan satu kalimat secara berulang, terus menerus. "Aku akan mati … mati … aku akan mati … aku akan mati, Sphintus … aku … aku …"

Dan kau menangis sesenggukan di sana, tak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang kata-katamu. Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu, aku memelukmu sekuat tenaga, mengusap rambutmu, dan kembali memelukmu erat, seolah tak akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu menempuh jalan takdirmu seorang diri. Dan memang itulah yang ingin kulakukan.

Tiga jam lebih kau menangis. Setelah itu kau diam dan membisu. Kuantar kau pulang tanpa kata, kau hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan sampai jumpa sebelum menutup pintu. Dari jendela, aku tahu kau tak segera pergi tidur, mungkin hendak melanjutkan tangismu lebih dulu—mungkin.

Aku tak menunggumu, aku hanya melayang dan pergi. Kembali ke kamarku sendiri, merasakan keinginan untuk kembali bertemu. Dan terjaga karenanya, gila karena berusaha untuk memendamnya.

Titus, mengapa kau menangis?

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Aku maso tengah malam. Membuat kisah kaya gini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku suka sekali dengan pair ini. Dan nggak bisa lepas dari jeratannya, hahaha.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Yogyakarta, 12 Maret 2015.


End file.
